


【all悠太】王牌·凤悠

by Elvis_v



Category: all悠太
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 07:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20093476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvis_v/pseuds/Elvis_v





	【all悠太】王牌·凤悠

星谷悠太在特工学院的时候，是直属于凤树的凤小组成员之一。在其余人看来，这个小子难免有些太过幸运，还不知道特工学院的性质的时候就加入了进来，还被风云人物凤树选去做了自己的学生。有了知名的老师，未来当然一片坦荡。

但对于星谷悠太本人来说，凤树不止是他的老师，更是他憧憬的对象。

所以谁来教教他，被老师要求色||you对方，该做什么反应啊啊啊？

事情是这样的。

身为特工，就要能文会武，上知天文下知地理，中间还会做数学题，能与目标谈天谈星谈月亮，必要时还要出卖色相。悠太很不容易地在同组小伙伴的帮助下，以忽上忽下偶尔突出的成绩达成了以上目标，然而为了出师，他们所有人都需要完成老师随机抽取的题目。

因此在小伙伴们依次完成去院长那里偷出院长最常用的钢笔、和非本组的无合作经验的同学一同完成默契任务、完美装扮成调酒师、武力值测试达到优秀标准后，据说手气很不错的悠太，继某次虽着急回家却依旧抽中最后一名考试后，又抽到了原本自己最不擅长的色||you题。

色|you，科学一点说，就是使用神经语言规划学训练内容，俘获需要接近的目标。听起来很简单？然而这是悠太最难以完成的项目。

——是的，虽然可用资源颇多，演技也被凤老师调|教|得炉火纯青，但悠太君依旧是那个无任何实战经验的小|处|男。

当然啦，悠太只是过不了自己心里那道坎，他总觉得欺骗别人感情的都是渣，而现在为了考试虽然避免了成为人渣，他却又多了个心理障碍——色|you测试的对象，是他自己的老师。

亚•历•山•大。

考试机会只有一次，但允许考生做无论多长时间的准备。

星谷悠太无论深呼吸多少次，都仍是一副快要喘不过气的样子，勉强恢复平静之后，依旧手脚冰凉脸色苍白。

凤树看着自己的得意门生是这个样子，忍了又忍，还是忍不住笑了出来：“HEY BOY，我们要你做的不是杀了我，而是，you惑我——你不要像是我们逼良为娼一样OK？就像在课上一样~”

悠太心里嘀咕着怎么可能一样，你可是我最憧憬的人，不是我的目标，也不是我的同学们啊。

却见凤因为他不听劝告直接撤掉了脸上的所有表情，非常严肃地警告他：“这就是你的任务，明白吗？，我就是你的目标，明白吗？你必须接近目标完成你的任务，明白吗？”

他连续用了三个“明白吗”，让悠太了解现在的情况。主考官们都没有打扰师徒之间的交流，而是将场地留给了他们。

悠太没有回话辩解，只是再度闭眼深呼吸，等他将祖母绿的双眸再度展露的时候，凤树知道，他期待的星谷悠太出现了。

色|you也是分情况的。

就如现在，悠太并不是要成为情夫或者小白脸，那种长时间需要铺垫的身份，他只是为了出师需要考试，所以他需要的是在最短的时间内展现自己的魅力，最好能让自己的老师瞬间站♂起来。

星谷悠太的魅力在于何处呢？

他的性格阳光，看待事情乐观，但对于特工们最常接触的那种老谋深算的目标来说，他那种纯洁的色气是最有you惑力的。而凤树能成为特工学院的老师，当然也是身经百战，是同为狐狸那一挂的人。

悠太进了考场必备的换衣间，他需要为自己搭配最适合此场景的一套衣服。

所以考试是从他出场开始计算的。凤树一眼就看到了身穿一套白色西服出来的学生。

悠太身穿一套休闲款式的白色西服，西服只系了中间的两枚扣子，恰好可以从敞怀处看到他还在里面套了一件白色马甲，再往上看，内衬是和和眼睛同色的衬衫，衬衫系到了最高处，脖领上是白色的领结。

白色是一个特别挑人的颜色，在他的身上却更为凸显他干净的气质。并且，这个进入状态后极为吸引注意力的人，因为将自己的肌肤藏得过于严实吝于展露一丝一毫，显得极为禁|欲。

换句话说，是个有特殊喜好的，都想以年为单位包他。

这样一个耀眼的人，当他眉梢眼角都是你，你的一举一动牵住了他的所有心神，你笑他笑得比你开心，你皱眉他恨不得替你哭出来……而他所求不过是你允许他偶尔放肆可以握着你的手亲亲自己的大拇指……

凤树看着学生伏在自己膝前只露出后脑勺，感受着对方灼热的呼吸打在自己的衣服上，听着数不尽的呢喃爱语。

最终沙哑的嗓子宣布：“星谷悠太，测试过关。”


End file.
